


A secret question (2)

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [192]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: ... The same question that Sherlock wants to ask!





	A secret question (2)

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“What is it?” Sherlock asks, smiling as well.  _How I wish for them to be here with me, always. Is it too soon?_ “The little smile?”

“Nothing… Just that I am happy for the break. I’ve been cleaning the flat like crazy since I decided to sell it.”

“Oh… right. Do you need help with… things like… boxes?” Sherlock frowns at the foreign idea of what someone needs to do when putting a flat on the market.

Chuckling, John replies, “no, it's fine, don’t worry.” He continues more seriously, “there’s something that I want to ask…” but the detective didn’t hear as he talks over the doctor's voice.

“I was thinking about something…”

They laugh and ask at the same time “What?” before laughing again.

Sherlock's courage suddenly weakens.  _I am silly, of course he would never_ … “Sorry, I’ve interrupted you. What were you saying?”

“I… Oh, Go,d I don’t know how I can even ask you… but…” John stops, inhales profoundly and asks quickly, “can I come back to Baker Street?”

Blinking, his friend asks slowly, “with Rosie?”

“Of course with Rosie. You know she’s not going anywhere for the next 20 years or so…”

“I was… I was planning to ask you but I thought that you… Never… But, of course, I want you – both of you – back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
